Pikmin: the Aftermath
by Aquamarine Rock Lion
Summary: This is what happens after Olimar leaves the Pikmin planet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from pikmin or anything else from nintendo.

This story is based off of the ending of Pikmin. Anything from Pikmin 2 don't account, except White and Purple pikmin. But you can expect dungeons.

* * *

><p>The red pikmin have been doing really well since Olimar left their planet. They have an assortment of red candy pop buds, but they are constantly at war with not only the bulbord, wolloywogs, and the others, they also had war with the other species of pikmin. The yellow pikmin sent their bomb-rock throwers to bomb them after they stole thirty yellow pikmin and turned them into red so they would do a sucide mission of killing an orange bulborb.<p>

The red pikmin lived in a fire geyser garden filled with pellet posies and fiery blowhogs. The other danger is the Burrowing snagrets, but the red pikmin know where they burrow and now use them as a form of defense, like the fiery blowhogs and the fire geysers. The red pikmin have learned to ride on fiery blowhogs and they also have joined other red pikmin onions and have thousands of red pikmin. The red pikmin also took purple pikmin as allies because purple pikmin aren't very smart. They tried to get the white pikmin, but the white pikmin declined.

The purple pikmin lived underground with a secret tunnel so they would not have to go through all the hazards. They came out when the reds got more pikmin for them to turn into purples and when they needed help for battles. The purples were secretly clearing out a dungeon that was connected to their home when they stumbled across a new onion. They found out that it had twenty sprouted brown pikmin. After some research, the purple pikmin found out these were the things digging the dungeons. The brown pikmin could go through water, and soon they found the blue pikmin. The brown pikmin soon had a population of seven hundred and rising. After that they started digging dungeons and filled them with enemies. Soon the blues sent some teams to search the dugeons and the teams were never seen again. The enemies were thousands upon thousands of male sheargrub.

The sheargrubs didn't attack brown pikimin for some unknown reason, so the brown pikmin lived down there, and they rode the sheargrubs, occasionally send sheargrub out to the blue pikmin. Soon there were only three hundred blue pikmin left, and their onions left to the atmosphere. The three hundred went to ask the yellow pikmin too help. But instead they found something else. The white pikmin were there. The white pikmin had thousands of ivory candy-pop flowers. They were forcing thousands of yellow pikmins into them, turning them into white pikmin. The three hundred blue pikmin ran to the water, and watched as the entire colony of yellows were turned into white pikmin. There were nearly ten thousand white pikmin now. The blues knew that there would be hundreds of thousands yellow pikmin attacking later. The yellow pikmin destroyed and sucked up all life from the original forest of hope, now known as the yellow pikmin capitol. Yellow pikmin, like all pikmin, communicated through squeaks other sounds. That is why all the yellow onions are there. At the yellow pikmin capitol there are about four hundred onions with the maximum of nine hundred in each. Yellow pikmin usually ride dwarf red bulborbs, but leaders ride dwarf orange bulborbs.

The white pikmin were extremely smart, being the first of any to plant their own candy-pop flowers. The white pikmin kept in shape by constantly moving and not riding any animals. White pikmin also can build poisen emmiters and they have also found ways to transport enemies to certain places, recently they sent a water wraith to the blue pikmin capitol, which was a problem, but the reds sent five purple pikmin to help, and the blue pikmin only lost thirty pikmin. The blue pikmin sent the reds the purples back along with the water wraith remains too. They were always growing their population, constantly taking places over to make a massive army full of strategists, warriors, and animal tamers. As the whites advanced, the blues went to their mother land, what used to be the impact site, where they get pearls every day to get more people. The blue pikmin have about four thousand in there population at the impact site, it is unknown about the other blue places. There are about a hundred blue colonies at constant war with their main enemies, the bulborbs. The blue pikmin rode wolloywogs, and if your rank was high enough, you rode a yellow wollywog.

The pikmin were already fighting each other, but a new army is brewing. Their are new enemies comeing.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm making the new enemies in my image, so there are no enemies you would not be familiar with.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from pikmin, and I don't own anything from Nintendo either.

* * *

><p>A massive army is brewing. An undiscovered species of Bulborb are following their five leaders and their empress into battle. Their called the Bigger Bulborbs. They are three times as large as their red counter parts, and their emperors are five times larger than the red bulborb. The empress is ten times larger. They are coming to claim new land of their empire, to stop pikmin progress. Unfortunately, they have come too late. The pikmin here have been too heavily influenced by Olimar. This is going to be the biggest battle either of them will ever have.<p>

But it would be two months before they got there, plenty of time for the white pikmin to have their all out war.

The brown pikmin were invading again, sending their flying sheargrubs to the yellow pikmin capitol. But they didn't do that. Instead they flew to a huge mass of pikmin. Not as large as the yellow capitol, but big none the less.

The flying sheargrubs ignored their brown pikmin masters. They reached the white pikmin and started to attack. When the first white pikmin died the sheargrub fell to the ground, killing its master and the unlucky pikmin that got crushed died. White pikmin were poisonous, and if you kill one it poisons and kills you immediately.

So the white pikmin were killing the sheargrubs and forcing the brown pikmin into the ivory candy-pop buds. Some of the brown pikmin were digging, and they soon found something dangerously interesting. The earth they were digging was soon not earth, but water. The water started rising, forming some kind of ancient pool.

The browns would easily live the water, but the white pikmin wouldn't. The white pikmin were in a panic, running as fast as they could, and that is really fast, the majority lived, but a few hundred white pikmin drowned. The brown pikmin were proud for that, but it was short-lived. A weird frog thing with two cylinder stones came out, and the white pikmin went into panic. The white pikmin ran as fast as they could to the forest naval.

The brown were also running, there were only a hundred or so of them, but still. The Water Wraith, that is what it is called, flattened at least half of them before returning to its hole. The brown pikmin quickly became lost, and started to wander. They saw something unerving. When they came out of the forest, they saw a huge area of planes. Miles and miles, and in the distance they saw a giant bulborb- at least ten times larger than a regular bulborb. They were terrorfied. They saw this bulborb from about three hundred miles away. It seemed to floating. To them, it looked like the end of the world. The brown pikmin quickly went back to the dried up lake, where more brown pikmin saved them, and when they got back to their land, they told them all about the giant bulborb.

The brown pikmin went into a panic. They ran to the blue kingdom, to warn them and they showed them, soon all the kingdoms except one were united. The yellow pikmin denied to help. Instead, they used their onions to attack. They sent forty thousand pikmin to attack. The remain seventy thousand stayed.

* * *

><p>When the yellow pikmin landed, the first thing they noticed was that there were thousands of huge bulborbs, spread across a huge amount of land. There was three huge bulborbs and then the gigantic one. It was bigger than some of the mountains they have seen. Three thousand pikmin threw their bomb-rocks, killing seven bulborbs. The bulborbs went into a frenzy, kill at least ten with a single bite. The yellow pikmin soon relised their fates, and held onto their bomb-rocks and getting devoured with them, killing at least a hundred more of giant bulborbs.<p>

When no pikmin came back, the yellow pikmin came to join the others, forming a pikmin army of One hundred fifty two thousand three hundred and nine pikmin. There were Seventy thousand nine yellow pikmin, ten thousand white pikmin, thirty thousand red pikmin, Twenty thousand blue pikmin, fifteen thousand brown pikmin, and five thousand three hundred purple pikmin. Even with this huge amount, the pikmin weren't sure if they could win.

Both sides would either have to win, or go extinct.


End file.
